


Tumblr Prompts: Riddick

by stormiesstories



Series: Tumblr Prompts:Riddick [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormiesstories/pseuds/stormiesstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick/Johns: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompts: Riddick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt gifted by the lovely Casey_Wolfe on Tumblr

“Riddick! Riddick, let’s go! I’m freezing my balls off here. Come on!” Johns groaned. Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend wasn’t inclined to listen at that moment.

Riddick just stood where he was, exposed to the elements, face turned skyward.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain? We can do this on a warmer planet, let’s go!”

“Calm down Billy. If you’re really that cold, get over here. I’ll keep you warm.” Riddick laughed.

John’s shot him a glare but stepped off the covered deck and joined his boyfriend. “Why are we doing this?” he asked.

Riddick just grinned and turned to look at him. “It’s the only time I can actually look at things without it hurting my eyes.” he said as he pulled up his goggles.

Johns just looked into those unique silver eyes before turning away with a blush. Riddick’s stare was entrancing. Riddick just turned his head back and slotted their mouths together.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts here! or to my Tumblr stormiestories.tumblr.com


End file.
